


Pocky is the New Red

by CassidyChase36



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm a little late but here it is., Keith is my little baby boy, Lance knows what is up, M/M, i love him so much, pocky day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: When Lance gets pocky, it all goes downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote most of this plot for another fandom but it works out so much better for Klance so here I am. I hope you guys like it! -Cassidy

“Come on, Keith, just try it,” Lance looks at him with his eyes as pleading as he can make them but he still shakes his head.

 

“No, idiot. Leave me alone.” Keith sidesteps the bot. 

 

Lance takes another bite, crunching and swallowing before continuing. “But why won’t you even try it?”

 

Keith sighs, tearing his eyes away from the bot to look at him. “Why would I want to try something like that that’s flavored choco-banana. It sounds disgusting.” He scrunches up his face just slightly just as the bot hits Keith hard in the side and Lance can’t help but laugh a bit. 

 

“It’s pocky, Keith. I saw it at the market on the last planet and decided to buy it because why not. Try new things you know?” Lance takes another stick from the box, making sure to crunch loudly at Keith from his spot on the floor of the training room when he takes a bite of it. “It doesn’t even taste bad. I don’t know how space got a hold of these but I am not the kind of person that questions miracles.”

 

“And that's the last time I ever let you go to the alien markets alone,” he grumbles. 

 

There’s another pocky stick in Lance’s mouth when Keith glances at him before shutting down the training bots and the blue paladin makes a point to jut out his chin to stick the end towards his teammate.

 

“Try it, Mullet.” 

 

He’s grinning so much that Keith can see his teeth holding the stick in place and before he knows it, Keith walks past him smacking his hand against it. It breaks and goes flying out of his mouth and across the floor.

 

“Hey!” He pouts, sticking out his lip even more when he gives him a look. “No need to be rude.”

 

There’s a tiny smile on Keith’s face when he turns back to walk towards the showers and Lance sighs before pulling out another stick. 

 

\-----

 

The few days later Hunk calls Lance to help him with some project and Keith’s left alone in one of the common areas. He’s bored. Shiro won’t let him into the training room for at least a week after a bad hit he got the day before. Keith is idle and he hates being idle. 

 

He sits, slumping into the cushions, slowly becoming one with the couch. He tries to relax, to clear his head but today it is impossible. It is impossible to clear his head of the events of the last few months or the possible future to come.

 

He sighs and looks around the room, hoping to find something to keep his mind off impending doom. In the corner is some of Pidge’s equipment, loose pieces of hardware and other wires. In another are old Altean board games that he couldn’t make heads or tails of without Allura or Coran to translate for him. On the table in front of him lies a few books that Shiro has been reading in order to learn the Altean language and others so that he can communicate with different species. At the far end of the table is Lance’s pocky. There are a few different flavors but none look as good as the new box of chocolate ones. 

 

He opens the new package and takes one out. It seems harmless enough if he has one or two. 

 

He takes a bite and soon he has finished half the box. He hears the door on the far side of the room open and quickly hides the pocky under the pile of books sitting on the coffee table. 

 

“Hey mullet. I finally got away from the nerds. Have you even moved since I left?” Lance says, loudly as he walks towards Keith. “Lazy.”

 

He rolls his eyes as Lance plops down next to him on the couch. “Shiro won’t let me train. I’m not allowed to even set foot into the training room.”

 

“Well now I’m back to entertain you. We can bond a little. So are those the books that Shiro has been dedicating his life to outside of training, eating or sleeping?” He picks up a book and starts flipping through the pages. He hears something fall but he ignores it to focus on the pages in front of him. 

 

He feels Keith shift next to him as he reads, feeling him kick said thing under the table, out of sight. He looks over the book to see the top of the pocky carton peaking out at him. 

 

He grins, smug as he looks over at Keith. He has his head turned away from Lance, looking out into space. “Oh, what’s this?” He places the book back on the table and reaches for the box. “A newly open box of Pocky. How interesting. I could have sworn I left them with the others over there. Do you know anything about this Keith?” 

 

Keith turns to look at Lance, his face as red as his lion. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I was sitting here calmly before you came in. Don’t you have someone else to bother?” 

 

“Nope. I’m all yours, Keithy. Besides no one else will play the pocky game with me. I’ve already tried.” Lance takes out a stick and places the end in his mouth.

 

Keith watches intently and subconciously licks his lips. “Game?” he says, voice shaking.

 

“Oh yeah. There is a game with them. Do you want to play?” Lance smirks and raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“No thanks. I’m good.” Keith says turning away from Lance again. 

 

“Come on mullet.” Lance holds Keith’s arm, trapping him on the couch. “You don’t even know how to play. Why not give it a shot?” 

 

“You aren’t gonna let me leave until I play, are you?” 

 

“Nope, so you might as well play.” Lance lays his arm on the back of the couch near Keith’s shoulder. 

 

Keith hangs his head and beings to worry what he got himself into. “Fine. How do you play?”

 

“First I put a piece in my mouth.” Lance takes a piece out and places the end in his mouth. “Then you take a bite out of the other end. Got it?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Good. Go ahead. You start.” Lance leans the pocky out towards him. 

 

Keith, unsure exactly what to do, raises his hand and snaps off half of the stick and begins to eat it. 

 

“No, no, no. Ay dios mio. You’re supposed to- never mind just let me show you.” Lance passes a new piece to Keith. “Place the tip in your mouth.” 

 

Keith places the very end of the stick into his mouth, careful not to break it. He’s tempted just to eat the whole thing himself but is still confused by the game. He watches Lance warily as he leans closer and closer to Keith. 

 

He stares at Lance as the blue paladin bites the other end of the stick. He stares into Lance’s dark eyes as he gets closer and closer to Keith’s face. 

 

Lance leans in the last bit and Keith can taste the chocolate on his lips. Lance’s lips are as cool as he expects with a bit of spice under the chocolate. Keith loses himself in the kiss, not knowing this is something he desperately wanted. 

 

Lance’s arms wrap around his waist and pulls Keith close. Their bodies press together as they fall back onto the couch. Keith pulls back to look down at Lance with uncertainty. 

 

Lance grins back, pulling him closer and says, “I love Pocky Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more so send me prompts or headcanons and I will totally write them. Let me know on tumblr @redfuckingpaladin via messaging or inbox. Come talk to me about Voltron or my new Voltron Pop. It is so cute and I love it. Hit me up!


End file.
